


Honesty

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [49]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Steve x Cas x Wade x Reader
Series: House of Laughs [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Honesty

The sound of Wade playing his game next door, woke Bucky with his super soldier hearing. You shifted against him slightly, making him very aware just how comfortable he was being the big spoon against you at the moment. He blinked quickly, trying to figure out if you were awake. He was really hoping that you weren’t, but didn’t want to move...and wake you up.

You let out a breath and moved further back against him, hugging his arm. You hummed contently, stretching ever so slightly.

Bucky panicked but stayed as still as he could. Swallowing, his face was bright red. What the hell was he supposed to do? 

You moved as you slowly woke, turning in his hold so you could bury your face in his chest, moving a leg over his hip. His grip tightened on you for a moment.  _ This is wrong. This is Steve's girl!!  _ His hand wouldn’t listen as he rubbed the back of your thigh.  _ She’s not yours. She’s not yours.  _ He tried to think of anything else to get him to calm down.

You rubbed his chest. “You okay?” You mumbled. “You’re breathing hard.” Your voice was laced with the remnants of sleep. "Bad dream?"

“Uh...no.” He said gently. “Just not used to being so close to a pretty dame.” He winced.  _ What the hell, Bucky?  _ He thought, keeping his eyes screwed shut.

You giggled softly. “Smooth talker.” You nuzzled to his neck. “You’re so warm.” You complimented him. "I can get up if you're uncomfortable, though." You offered 

“I’m okay.” He squeezed your thigh. “Just don’t...move too much.” He breathed.

“Why?” You moved back to look at him, looking at him innocently. Your eyes looked so cute, watching his face. 

He sucked in a breath. “I got a bit  _ too  _ comfortable.” 

_ If you two are going to have sex, please let me know so I can snap us out.  _ Cas spoke to you both.

Bucky flinched and scooted away automatically. He chewed his lip, moving to get up.

“Is that what was on your mind?” You asked him, sitting up as well. You were leaning back on your hands, watching him.

He let out a breath. “I mean,  _ yeah. _ ” His arousal was still evident in his pants. He sounded annoyed. 

You gave him a half smirk. “Well, that’s good to know.” You stretched your hands above your head before getting up. "Gonna go see Wade."

He bit hard on his lip and nodded. “I’m gonna cool off.” He grabbed his bag. 

Cas watched quietly as you left. Bucky didn’t look at anyone as he stormed to the shower. He slammed the door shut, waking Steve. “What?” He mumbled instantly. “What’s going on?” He asked, confused as to why he was woken up by a slamming door. 

“It seems that Bucky woke up very aroused by Y/N.” Cas explained. “I asked if they were going to do anything to let me know so we could exit.” He went on. “It seems he was very displeased about things.” 

Steve frowned as he soaked that in, hearing the shower. “He was probably embarrassed.” He sighed. “Especially if they were close when they woke up.” 

“They were extremely close.” Cas nodded. “I assumed they would have slept together if we weren’t present.” He admitted. “Although, his thoughts were very loud, which made them very difficult to ignore.” 

He looked at his boyfriend. “What was he thinking? I don’t think they would have. Bucky isn’t like that- to sleep with someone’s girlfriend. Well, our girlfriend. And she wouldn’t, either. Not without talking to us.”

“Similar to what you mentioned. That she’s your girl and that it was very wrong to be thinking that way of her.” Cas explained. “It seemed to be a struggle for him to try not to enjoy how she felt against him.” 

Steve blushed. “Well, I could imagine. It’s hard for us.” He shrugged. “I don’t think he’s on board with being the 5th member, so he’s struggling.” He glanced at the bathroom, wishing he could help his best friend.

* * *

After Bucky dried off and dressed, he came back out. “Uh, Cas, can you bring me home?”

Cas stood. “If that’s what you’d like.” He nodded. 

“So soon, Buck?” Steve asked. 

“I just wanna clear my head. You know the best place for that is the training room.” He shrugged, not looking towards the blonde.

“Right.” Steve agreed. “Is there something I could help with?” He tried, swallowing. 

Bucky shook his head. “No, but thanks.” He sighed. “I’ll call you in a few days or something.” He glanced at Cas. “Ready?” He asked, and a moment later, they were gone.

Steve let his head hang and sighed. He took that as Bucky’s answer to joining them. He just hoped that didn’t mean he lost his best friend in the process. He wouldn’t be able to handle that. Sitting down, he sagged. 

Cas returned some moments later. “I am sorry, Steve.” He moved to sit with him. “I believe this was my fault for mentioning the idea of Bucky becoming another boyfriend. I added too much pressure to him.” He said sadly. “This was not my intention.”

Steve shook his head. “I think it was on all of our minds.” He admitted. “He fits in so well.”

“I thought so.” Cas agreed. 

They both looked over when you came back in. “Where’s Bucky? Wade wants to know if he’ll go play some video games.”

“He asked to be taken home.” Cas explained. “I just got back a couple minutes ago from bringing him.”

You looked between them. “For how long?” You asked worriedly. “I hope that I didn’t upset him somehow.”

Steve shook his head. “I think he’s just overthinking.” He said softly. “Which isn’t hard for us to do. Happens a lot. He wanted to hit up the training room. It’s how we clear our heads.”

You nodded. “Is it pushy to text him to come back for dinner?” You played with the hem your shirt. “Just dinner?”

“I think we need to talk before he comes back so we can give him an idea on what we want, and that we’re not going to be upset if he doesn’t want that, too.” Steve suggested. 

"I hope I didn't lose you a friend somehow." You told him sadly. “I always ruin things.” You sniffled. “I thought we were playing around but maybe he got offended.” You shook your head. "I need to apologize." You moved to find your phone.

Steve watched you worriedly, knowing you got like this when you felt you had messed up. “This isn’t your fault.” He tried. 

You shook your head, calling Bucky before stepping onto the balcony. 

* * *

Bucky was just getting to the training room when he felt his phone go off and answered it on his headphones. “Yeah?” He answered with a sigh.

“I’m sorry.” You blurted out. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” You said quickly.

“Y/N? What? No. You didn’t upset me.” He said, confused. “What gave you that idea?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

“You left.” He could hear the sadness in your voice. “After what happened. I-I thought we were goofing around, and having a good time.” You went on. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

He sighed. “I’m not upset, I promise.” He assured. “I’m just thinking about everything. It felt wrong what we were doing. Not because it was you. But because you’re not mine.” He told you. “You’re theirs.”

You let out a breath. “Is that something you’d want to change? Or you haven’t gotten there yet?” You asked. “I just want to make sure we aren’t losing a friend.”

“No, you haven’t lost me. Any of you.” He assured. “And I know what I want...I just don’t deserve it.” He told you honestly. “Not even close. You just don’t know half the shit I’ve done, doll.”

You stayed quiet for a minute. “I think you’re deserving of happiness, Bucky. I know Steve agrees. And Wade. Plus, if Cas felt you were a bad person, he would’ve told us. He liked your soul.” You said sadly. “That says a lot. Your past is your past.” You sat down. “You’ve done more than just what you did how many years ago?”

He sighed. “I know. But you’ve always been my hype girl. You’ve seen the good in me the entire time.” He leaned against a wall and slid down. 

“Because there’s nothing but good in you! It wasn’t you who did all those things. You’re amazing!” You told him. “We all see it.” 

“But there’s stuff about me that I feel you guys won’t like. I get bothered, jealous, sometimes I won’t talk for days.” He said shakily. “You guys are all so open, and happy, and things are great.” 

You scoffed. “Bullshit.” You told him. “We all have our moments. Trust me when I say things haven’t been all peaches and cream.” You said honestly. “Th-there’s been a couple times I thought it was all ending.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “But everyone seems so happy.” He insisted. “That’s all I see. Happy.”

“It’s not. You know how insecure I can get. That’s one issue, for example. Your jealousy isn’t going to be a problem because we talk about everything.” You explained. "If you don't want this, that's okay. But don't you think for a second you aren't 'good' enough, or that we're happy every second of every day."

"I mean, Wade mentioned Steve not liking you and Cas together at one point, but it passed. Would that happen with me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" You instantly asked. “When was that? Wade told you? Was I not there?” You were lost. 

Bucky groaned. “Shit, doll, I thought you knew.” He sighed. “This is exactly what I’m afraid of.” He hung his head. 

You shook your head. “No, don’t do that. This isn’t on you. This is on them! This isn’t the first time those two have kept something from me.” 

Bucky made a noise. “I wouldn’t keep anything from you. From anyone. Just when I’m down or something.” He breathed. “I’m not even in your relationship and I’ve managed to make problems.”

“No. I thank you for your honesty.” You sighed. “Would you want to come back for dinner tonight?” You asked. “Just dinner. You don’t have to stay any longer, but it would be nice to have you here for that.”

“Is Stevie gonna be mad at me now?” He sighed. “I hate when that punk is mad at me.” 

You shook your head. “He can’t be.” You told him. “Plus he’s really worried he lost you, too. So he’d be overly happy to have you.” You ran a hand through your hair. 

* * *

Cas and Steve watched you, wondering how the conversation was going. “Were they close like you and her?” Cas asked. 

Steve nodded. "Pretty much, yeah. They could go weeks without talking and pick up like those weeks never happened."

“That does make sense.” Cas nodded. “She is easy to make friendships with.” He smiled, but it fell when he saw the look on your face when you were coming in. "What's wrong?"

You glared at Steve. "You didn't want me and Cas dating?" You crossed your arms over your chest. "Cas, can you get Wade? Unplug his damn game if you have to."

Cas nodded sheepishly, and a bit confused at your question as he rushed to get Wade. A moment later you heard Wade yell "what the fuck?!" Before the two men came in. "Why did Blue Eyes just come unplug me?"

You glared at him. “I guess you’re good at keeping secrets now when it comes to Steve.” You told him, making him look confused. "About Steve not wanting me and Cas together?" You asked sarcastically. "This isn't going to work if you two can't fucking be  _ honest _ ."

Wade groaned. “I told him to tell you! I didn’t even sleep with him that night because I was so mad!” He moved towards you, his heart dropping when you stepped back.

"Oh, that makes everything so much better!" You rolled your eyes. "Maybe you two should only date each other, since you two only confide in each other it seems." 

Steve rubbed his face. “I begged him not to say anything.” 

"So, neither of you are sorry about not being honest? Just that I found out?" You asked, hurt. Cas looked just as bothered. 

Steve sagged. “Of course I’m sorry. I was being jealous, so I didn’t want to tell you both.” He explained. "I knew it would hurt you guys." 

"How long? How long did you feel that way? Or how long have you felt that way? I don't know what's going on, apparently." You asked.

He sighed. “It was that night I was positive you guys first slept together. Up until that day.” He said honestly. “It was the worst it had been up until that point.” 

“Am I not good enough for him? Just you?” You asked angrily. “You want us just for you? Did you feel that way about Wade and Cas, or was is just  _ me _ ?”


End file.
